


Fanboy

by Chajingjing



Series: Kim Hwan/Leo [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Kim Hwan - Freeform, Kim Hwan / Pop star Leo, M/M, haha don't take it too seriously, mostly fluff and humor, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chajingjing/pseuds/Chajingjing
Summary: Kim Hwan is a fan, ahugefan, of a certain pop star named Leo.(I wrote this on impulse today after the LNR selfie because Hakyeon had his Hwan outfit on...Why? I don't know. I love Kim Hwan so much these days. Lol.)





	1. The Concert

 

**The Concert  
**

 

 

“Kim.”

 

“KIM HWAN--”

 

Hwan looked up from his phone, a mix of disappointment and disdain across his face. Fuck. What _now?_

 

“Go help the general banking crew, there’s a line.”

 

“But I transfered to loa--”

 

“JUST DO IT, HWAN.”

 

He sighed, shoved his phone back into his pocket, and walked from the copier towards his station at the far right, reluctantly settling in and motioning forward.

 

Today, _today of all days_ , their branch was inexplicably busy.

 

Hwan flashed the middle aged woman approaching his station the best smile he could muster. It was a something akin to a grimace, or a desperate plea to just _get me out of here_ , but somehow, combined with his small features, it worked, and she smiled back in return as she placed an envelope of money onto the counter.

 

“Deposit?”

 

He huffed in irritation and counted the cash after she nodded, mind elsewhere. Focused on _tonight_ . The night he’d been waiting for all week. _Leo’s concert_.

 

“Five hundred fifty?” he asked, recounting the soft bills in his hand. Just in case.

 

“That’s right, savings account please--”

 

Hwan nodded and turned to his computer as he finished the transaction, carefully placing the cash in his teller drawer and handing the woman her receipt.

 

“Have a good weekend,” he murmured at the last moment, remembering a heated reprimand from Joo Hyuk. That bastard.

 

God, when would this day just _end_.

  
  
  
  
* * *

 

Three hours later, finally, Woo Jin was closing the front doors, and Hwan jumped up, grabbing his jacket and messenger bag from the back of his chair. He rushed into Branch Manager Cha and slapped his close out balance receipt onto his chest.

 

“Here. I double checked it.”

 

The older man frowned, but indeed, this time, Hwan had taken special care to make sure everything was in order.

 

“Alright, but on Monda--”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you then,”  Hwan interrupted and made a beeline for the door.

  
  
  
  
  
* * *

 

 

He kept checking his watch, tapping his foot anxiously against the taxi’s rough flooring as he made his way home. Why didn’t he bring his ticket with him? He was going to be late at this rate. What if he missed the opening? _What if--_

 

“Thirty five.”

 

“What?”

 

“...You’re here. That’s the bill.”

 

Hwan looked outside and recognized the front of his sleek Gangnam apartment complex. He dug his wallet from the back of his pants and pulled a few worn bills out.

 

“Keep the change.”

 

The man nodded, satisfied, and waited as Hwan stepped out and slammed the door shut behind him.

  
  
  
  
* * *

 

“Where are you?”

 

“I TOLD you, I just got off work.”

 

“Dude you’re going to miss--”

 

“I fucking _know,_ Wonshik.”

 

Hwan ended the call, and walked quickly towards the dwindling line at the the concert halls’ entrance. He pulled his ticket from his back pocket.

 

“Here.”

 

“Alright sir, head to the right and you should--”

 

Hwan impatiently waved off the rest of her instructions and walked inside the auditorium. He tried his best to avoid the rest of the masses headed towards General Admission, but weaved through the crowd until he was finally face to face with the VVIP bouncer.

 

“Here,” he said again, flashing his ticket. The burly man nodded.

 

When Hwan entered, he searched frantically around the small area around the stage before a familiar voice caught his attention.

 

“Wow-- that was fast.”

 

He hid a blush behind a thick pout as he turned and acknowledged his best, and oldest friend.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Hwan, seriously. _Fuck you_. You literally still have your nametag around your neck.”

 

He grimaced. It was true.

 

Unfortunately…  he did.

  
  
  
  
* * *

 

 

The show was great. So great in fact, that Hwan abandoned his usual sullen nature and actually _enjoyed_ himself. Even though he’d seen him many times before, Leo was nothing short of amazing, moving around the stage and working his voice as a natural. Wonshik prodded him on the shoulder as they headed out.

 

‘Hwan.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Bro, you really--”

 

Wonshik was interrupted by a commotion to their right as Leo himself made his way out of the hall and headed towards the door. Hwan perked up, looking through the throng of adoring girls between them.

 

“Just go hit it, dude.”

 

Hwan flushed, but Wonshik’s words gave him grounding. That’s right. He was _Kim Hwan_ . No rock star, but still, somehow now suddenly face to face with The _Leo_.

 

The taller man hesitated, the clicking of various cameras continuing on behind him.

 

“Who are you?” he asked, security on standby. Hwan bristled at this, despite knowing perfectly well with whom he was speaking to, so he answered the same way he’d address anyone else.

 

“I’m _Kim Hwan_.”

 

Leo cocked his head to the side, and the crowd cooed in sync.

 

“Kim Hwan?”

 

“Yeah, that’s right.”

 

Wonshik stood a few paces behind Hwan, completely floored.

 

“You’re a fan?” Leo continued. Hwan’s mouth dropped open. He looked appalled.

 

“Obviously... Am I… _What?_ ”

 

Before he knew it, Leo dragged him away from the rest of the crowd. Out of the hallway and into a spare closet

 

“Fuck what the _hell--_ ”

 

“You’re that _chaebol_ son, I’ve seen you around…”

 

Hwan felt his cheeks heat up all over again.

 

“What-- no, I mean--”

 

“Come on. You attend all my shows. Always the front row,” he murmured and looked down at Hwan’s nametag still looped around his neck. “Finally, I know your name.”

 

“Kim Hwan.”

 

Hwan tried to be mad. He really did. But Leo’s lips kept getting closer, and closer, and he wanted nothing more than to meet that soft pinkness, the way he used to touch over them on his phone.…

 

 

In the end, it paled in comparison to the real thing. For thirty glorious seconds Hwan realized what it meant to visit heaven.

 

Then the door opened again.

 

To complete chaos.

 

“JUNG TAEKWOON--” his manager yelled, jerking Leo out and down the hall. Leo grabbed Hwan’s wrist taking him with him. The frantic screams of his fans followed them both until they were in a closed off, staff only area.

 

“Taekw--”

 

“Get out,” the star countered, flashing his manager a heated look. Once they were alone again, finally, Leo cornered Hwan once more.

 

“Wait-- wait--” he stammered as Leo braced his arms on either side of his shoulders.

 

“What?”

 

“Can I get a selfie though?”

 

.

 

 


	2. I'll Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Hwan encounters Leo again... sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this a long time ago, but I've been stressed!!
> 
> Don't worry though. I'm actually having some... ideas for this bizarre Hwan x Leo plot??
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. Leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed it!

**I'll FInd You**

 

 

“What’s up with Hwan?”

 

“He seems different today.”

 

“Was that a _smile??_ ”

 

 

Hye Jung, Hyang Sook, and the rest of KCU branch #228 were currently gathered in awe of an eight AM miracle: Kim Hwan, on time for his shift, minding his own business, hunched over his phone at his teller station.

 

The sight was so out of place it was comical, and Jong Hoo couldn’t help but shout across the branch floor.

 

 

“ _Hwan!!_ ”

 

 

Hwan looked up to see the entire rest of the office staring at him and grimaced, quickly shoving his phone back into his pocket.

 

“...must have been a _great weekend_ , if you know what I--”

 

“Alright, _alright_ , we’re opening up in five,” Manager Cha interrupted Jong Hoo, strolling out onto the floor from his office. 

 

Everyone scattered back to their seats.

 

 

 

  
* * *  
  
  
  


 

For hours--no all _morning_ ,  Hwan tried his best to concentrate on his work, he _really_ did. But the events of Friday night kept spinning in his mind.

 

Leo, shining so brightly on stage, then later his hand on his, his lips on his…

 

  


_‘Can I get a selfie though?’_

 

_‘...You’re funny, Kim Hwan, you know that?’_

  


 

In the end he’d gotten his selfie, but not before Leo leaned in and reached into his back pocket, taking his time as he pulled out Hwan’s brand new iPhone X. The star knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and Hwan couldn’t decide if he loved or hated him for it. A sudden chime from said phone brought him back to the present, and he swiped his finger across the screen to unlock it.

 

“New message from… ‘ _Jung Taekwoon’_ …?” He muttered to himself. He recognized the name, of _course_ he did, but opened the message with a dubious frown.

 

 

_ <<JTW: Hey Hwan, miss me yet?>> _

 

 

“Goddamn it,” he grimaced. Really, this was going too far, even for _him_.

 

 

_ <<Seriously, Wonshik?>> _

 

_ <<JTW: Who’s Wonshik? You know Hwan, you really bruised my ego, asking for a selfie instead of picking up where we left off...>> _

 

 

Hwan froze, feeling a rush of color rise up his neck. He hadn’t told Wonshik about… the details of that night, opting instead for a rather vague story about a rushed autograph. Still, there was no way, _no way_ , this could possibly be Leo himself.  

 

Could it?

 

 

_ <<Who is this?>> _

 

_ <<JTW: Who do you think?>> _

 

 

He started to type out a scalding response to _whomever_ was behind this obvious joke when a photo popped into view. It was Leo, _Jung Taekwoon_ , alone in the bright green studio practice room Hwan instantly recognized from years of binge watching dance practices and behind the scenes snippets. Behind him was the studio’s clock, very clearly reading 10:32. The same time displayed brightly in the corner of his phone’s screen.

 

 

_ <<JTW: I programmed my number into your phone after I took our photo. You really didn’t notice? All weekend??>> _

 

_ <<JTW: That’s so cute, Hwan.>> _

 

 

Hwan frowned, and tried _again_ to type out a response when a voice behind him startled him.

 

 

“Hey--”

 

 

He fumbled with his phone, almost dropping it in a desperate attempt to lock the screen again. Shoving the device back into his pocket, he swiveled around to meet Woo Jin’s broad smile.

 

“Manager Cha wanted you to go over these accounts today,” she said, handing him a light stack of spreadsheets. Hwan grimaced, but nodded.

 

Good.

 

Honestly, a distraction was just what he needed.

 

 

  
* * *  
  
  


 

_ <<JTW: Hwan?>> _

 

_ <<JTW: Hwannie…>> _

 

_ <<JTW: Come on, don’t ignore me.>> _

 

_ <<JTW: If you do, I’ll have to come over there. KCU right? That was the name on your badge? I’ll find you.>> _

 

_ <<JTW: Branch 228?>> _

 

 

Hwan nearly dropped the paper cup in his hand, finally checking his messages again during a quick coffee break. The last one read twenty minutes ago. He blanched.

 

 

Oh no… no, no, _no._

 

 

Dropping the rest of his drink into the trash, he rushed out of the branch’s break room and back out onto the floor, phone still in hand, just in time to take in the complete _chaos_ of the scene in front of him.

 

Leo was striding through the branch’s glass doors, dressed in a flashy white suit over a light blue button up. Hyang Sook, Hye Jung and, strangely enough, _Team Leader Byeon_ recognized him at once, rising to their feet in a panic.

 

 

“ _Leo!? It’s L--_ ”

 

 

The rest of the floor looked up, and Leo flashed a smile, reveling in the attention. Hwan debated running back into the break room, hell, he debated throwing himself through the branch’s wide _windows_ , but his feet were frozen in place. He watched in terror as Leo sauntered up to the front line of teller stations. The rest of his co-workers gathered around as the star leaned forward.

 

Then, after a few words were exchanged, all of them, at once, turned around.

 

 

“ _Kim Hwan?!_ ”

 

 

Hye Jung’s piercing voice echoed around the building’s lobby, and Hwan’s feet finally found themselves. He could feel Leo eyeing him as he made his way forward. Standing in front of the stunned faces gawking at him, Hwan crossed his arms.

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

Hye Jung gave him an incredulous look.

 

 

“‘ _Yeah?_ ’ You know _Leo_?”

 

 

Hwan couldn’t help it, and chanced a glance up past her towards the man leaning against the counter. It was a mistake. A _big_ mistake. Leo was watching his every move with what only could be described as pure glee. That bastard.

 

He shifted uncomfortably, but shot Hye Jung a haughty look.

 

 

“I know a _lot_ of people.”

 

 

“Actually,” Leo said suddenly, and all attention snapped back to him. He paused for a moment before continuing with a sly smile, and Hwan felt his stomach drop.

 

Oh god.

 

“Hwan here is one of my best fan--”  


 

“FINANCIAL advisors,” Hwan interrupted loudly through clenched teeth. He started to panic, gesturing at Leo as he stumbled forward towards his teller station, nearly tripping on the color copier on his way. What-- what could he have possibly done in a past life to deserve _this_?? Mercifully, Leo gave crowd gathered around him a small bow and wave farewell before taking Hwan’s cue.

 

He leaned casually against the counter as Hwan took a seat and placed his phone next to his computer, looking down at him. Hwan glanced nervously behind him, confirming his suspicions that yes, all of his colleagues were still staring at them, before leaning forward and faking a smile.

 

 

“What are you _doing_ here?” he hissed through clenched teeth, eyes wide.

 

“Well, you weren’t answering me so I thought I’d--”

 

“No. I mean what, _why_ though? You’re--”

 

 

“Taekwoon. Just call me Taekwoon.”

 

 

Hwan flushed at the softness of Leo-- no _Taekwoon’s_ voice. It was missing the cocky overtones he was used to, warmer, yet somewhat sad as well. Suddenly, he felt… bad. For years he’d only ever considered ‘Leo,’ failing to consider that there was a human being, a _man_  just as fallible as himself underneath the stage persona. A man who’d been watching him the same way he’d been watching ‘Leo.’ A man whose interest he’d brushed off for a selfie. A man who’d programmed not his better-known alias, but his birth name into his phone and he hadn’t even _noticed_.

 

Looking up at Taekwoon, Hwan opened his mouth to apologize, when all of a sudden his phone chimed with an incoming message.

 

Both Taekwoon and Hwan looked down as the screen lit up, revealing Hwan’s lockscreen.

 

 

“Is that--?”

 

 

Hwan scrambled to grab the iPhone, but Taekwoon was faster. All sentimentality erased from his face, he held it closer to his face for a better look.

 

 

“Oh _Hwan…_ ”

 

 

“No, wait, Le-- I mean Taekw-”

 

“ _This_ filter? Are all these hearts necessary? You could have asked for more aegyo if you--”

 

 

“Shut up, g-give it back!!” Hwan stood, reaching forward. Taekwoon leaned back, the grin on his face spreading wider as he easily avoided Hwan’s attempts to reclaim his property. Neither of them noticed as the rest of the branch watched their exchange with wide eyes and open mouths, until finally, Taekwoon handed the shorter man his phone back.

 

“Have lunch with me,” he said, leaning forward against Hwan’s station again.

 

 

“Have..?”

 

 

“Yeah. Take your lunch break soon and come have lunch with me.”

 

Hwan shoved his phone into his pocket. He crossed his arms and frowned, considering the question.

 

 

“... well, it might be a an hour or two, but I _guess_ I could.”

 

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes, but clapped his hand twice on the counter and smiled.

 

“Alright Hwan. Take your time. I’ll be waiting.”

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again <3


	3. Do You Get Lonely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwan feels he's missed his shot with Leo, but a long awaited message changes his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I'm so sorry I'm late with this. Like REALLY late. I'm not abandoning this fic and have another chapter or two planned but I'm still a bit busy with my semester...
> 
> However... I REFUSE TO LET KIM HWAN BE FORGOTTEN!! lol.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND LOVE.
> 
> I really wouldn't have continued without you, you are all amazing and I LOVE YOU <3.
> 
> Also: I have no idea how to stop the end comments from the first chapter appearing every time so I'm so sorry about that... T.T

 

**Do You Get Lonely?**

 

 

 

In retrospect, it was a little funny.

 

During the course of the next week, Hwan noticed a distinct change in atmosphere between him and his co-workers. Gone were the days of standing out in the sun with a thick stack of fliers, that in most cases, he’d been ordered to print-- then _reprint_ . Gone were the carefully worded arguments between General Banking and Loans... centered around who _didn’t_ need his help. Instead, early Tuesday morning Team Leader Byeon rushed through branch 228’s glass doors, two plastic coffee cups in hand.

 

“Good _Morniiiing_ ,” he said said in a rising voice, gently placing one of the drinks in front of Hwan’s teller station.

 

 

Hwan looked between Byeon and the unexpected gift.

 

 

“What’s--”

 

“Don’t worry about the fliers I mentioned last week,” the middle aged man interrupted. He leaned back and crossed his arms.

 

Hwan blinked, twisting around in his office chair. Byeon stared back, an expectant look on his face. This continued for another six seconds, before--

 

 

“ _Oh_. Thank you...?”

 

 

Byeon’s face lit up again and he clapped Hwan’s shoulder. Hwan coughed. _What_ was going on? The man was never happy to see him, constantly ragging on him, _unjustly_ he might add, for inconsequential errors or branch-wide mishaps that were most definitely Not His Fault.

 

“Ah, Hwan, _Hwan_. Don’t mention it. Hyang Sook will do it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“But--” Byeon continued, leaning in. “Since you and Leo are… I mean, do you think you could get an autograph for me? For my daughter? It’s her birthday next week and…”

 

“Since Leo and I...? I don’t really think that--”

 

“...Have him make it out to...”

 

 

Hwan blinked again, mouth agape, as his superior talked over him, then gave him a second slap on the shoulder before leaving abruptly to scold a late Joo Hyuk attempting to slip in unnoticed. Picking up his coffee, he shrugged. Assuming he ever even _saw_ Taekwoon again, he supposed he could ask for an autograph if it meant free drinks and an end to _flier duty_ … Then again…

 

 

Hwan grimaced as the dark liquid hit his tongue, interrupting his train of thought.

 

 

“How many times do I have to say I drink _cold brew_. This is an Americ--” he started, turning around again in search of Team Leader Byeon.

 

Instead he was met instead only with Joo Hyuk’s raised eyebrows.

 

 

_Typical._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Predictably, the same pattern repeated itself on Wednesday with Hye Jung, and then _again_ on Thursday with a reluctant, frustrated Hyang Sook. Hwan tried his best not to gloat, he really did, but by Friday he’d gleefully promised almost the entire branch something, he suddenly remembered, he might _not_ be able to deliver. Shifting in his seat, he thumbed at his phone, the selfie background he’d fawned over just days ago mocking him. He replayed Monday’s events in his mind; Taekwoon strolling into the branch, disrupting _everything_ , then inviting him to lunch...

 

Now, four days later, it seemed so out of place. Nothing more than an exceptionally vivid dream.

 

 

Hwan sighed.

 

 

He hadn’t purposefully left Taekwoon hanging… but Mondays were always busy, and by the time he’d been able to take his lunch break it was almost three. Two fifty-two to be exact-- but the result was the same.

 

Leo, _Taekwoon_ , was gone. Nowhere to be found. To save face, he’d left the building for an hour anyway, picking up a quick snack and then walking around the block two, no-- at least three times.

 

He cringed at the memory and let his thumb hover above Taekwoon’s number. He should have apologized, he should have said something.

 

 

_Anything._

 

 

But he was Kim Hwan. And Taekwoon… well, Taekwoon was _Leo_. He’d been so dumb to think that--

 

Hwan’s phone vibrated in his hands.

 

 

<< _JTW: Hwan._ >>

 

<< _JTW: I just got back from Japan_ >>

 

<< _JTW: Why didn’t you take lunch on Monday at a decent hour?? I almost missed my flight out waiting for you.._ >>

 

 

Oh god.

 

The Japan _fanmeet_. How had he forgotten??

 

 

<< _JTW: Anyway, what are you doing tonight?? Besides watching fancams, I mean...?_ >>

 

 

Hwan blushed. He willed his thumbs to move, to respond, when three more dots flickered again at the edge of his screen.

 

 

<< _JTW: Come with me to this party I can’t bullshit my way out of. You’ll have a good time-- I promise_ >>

 

 

Hwan couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

 

 

<< _Okay._ >>

  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *

 

 

 

Later that night, after just barely managing to escape one of Manager Cha’s _entirely too frequent_ branch dinners, Hwan stood awkwardly in front of a husky bouncer dressed in a black, three piece suit. He looked down and checked his phone again. This was the right address, but--

 

 

“Who are you?”

 

 

Hwan bristled as the man scanned his figure.

 

“Kim. Kim Hwan.”

 

The man sighed and dragged his finger slowly down the guest list.

 

“Kim…?”

 

“Hwan. I said my name is _Kim Hwan_. Can’t you--”

 

“ _Oh_. Here you are,” he said, raising an eyebrow as he reached the end of the list. Hwan frowned and adjusted his beige work suit.

 

 

“So--?”

 

“...So go in.”

 

 

Hwan rolled his eyes and walked forward through the club’s heavy black doors. Once inside, he stood for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light.

 

Clearly it was, at least, a _semi_ exclusive event. Although the venue was spacious, the crowd was somewhat more sparse than would be expected. Hwan scanned the room, taking in the few couples on the dance floor, then the VIP tables, searching for…

 

 

 _There_.

 

  
He sighed in relief, recognizing Taekwoon’s tall figure leaning against the bar. He was alone, which surprised him, but at the same time gave him an oddly pleasant sense of satisfaction. Gathering up what remained of his dignity, he made his way forward.

 

 

“Leo, I mean T-taekwoon, I--”

 

 

The pop star whirled around as Hwan’s hand touched his shoulder, but his eyes lit up.

 

“Hwan. You actually _came_?!”

 

Hwan crossed his arms.

 

 

“You invited me, didn’t you? You said it was--”

 

“Oh-- that’s right. ‘Something I _couldn’t get out of_ ,’” he said, moving closer.

 

Hwan swallowed, and Taekwoon laughed.

 

 

“I lied.”

 

 

The taller man stepped forward, then around, twisting and guiding Hwan until he was trapped against the bar’s worn, wooden counter. He pressed forward, placing his hands on either side of Hwan’s hips.

 

“What? Y-you know, I skipped a work dinner for th--”

 

“Oh-- _Hwan_. Did you really?”

 

Taekwoon laughed again, and stepped back. He looked up and gestured over Hwan’s shoulder.

 

 

“Lee! Two more rounds.”

  
  
  
  
  
* * *

 

 

Ninety minutes later Hwan was considerably loosened up, bottom lip out, pouting into his empty glass.

 

 

“Well, you still could have _said_ something before you left...”

 

“I’m more concerned you didn’t have my schedule memorized. Are you sure you’re a fan, Hwan? I’m hurt.”

 

“T-that’s not fair! Work was busy and I--”

 

“Come on, _relax_. It was barely promoted anyway.”

 

 

Taekwoon gave Hwan a reassuring smile, and he nodded, looking slightly upwards into Taekwoon’s small eyes. As usual, his expression was unreadable, but Hwan couldn’t help but feel at ease. Underneath the relentless teasing and bravado, tonight, he finally sensed something else.

 

Beneath the celebrity he'd idolized for years was an actual _person_. A human being. Someone looking for the same acceptance, companionship, and validation as himself. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

 

 

“Taekwoon.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Do you ever get lonely?”

 

 

The man stared at him for a moment, saying nothing. Then he reached forward and pulled Hwan’s glass from his hands and set it next to his own. Hwan’s eyes drifted down as he watched Taekwoon drag the remnants of his drink across the bartop, but snapped back up again as he felt a warm breath against his ear.

 

 

“Hwan. Come with me.

 

Let’s get out of here.”

 

 


	4. Come WIth Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwan's evening doesn't go as expected, but things take an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm always apologizing for the time between updates, but my semester's finally over and I finally have an ending in sight for this!! So stay tuned, I'm hoping to have everything wrapped up by next week.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far, and thank you for all the support. I really didn't have a plan for this when I started so I would have definitely dropped it if not for you guys.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL, ENJOY <3
> 
> (Also, once again I'm sorry if the ending notes from the first chapter keep appearing. I don't know how to FIX THAT T.T)

 

**Come With Me**

 

 

 

_“Let’s get out of here.”_

 

Hwan stumbled after Taekwoon as he grabbed his wrist and led him back towards the club’s entrance, his uneasy legs trying to keep up with the taller man’s long strides.

 

“Hey, _hey--_ ” he complained, yanking his arm from Taekwoon’s grip once they’d made it outside. He wavered a bit, suddenly realizing just how much he’d had to drink now that he was standing, _moving_ , and took a step back as he cradled his wrist dramatically against his chest.

 

Taekwoon turned around, surprised, watching Hwan pout as he tried to steady himself.

 

 

“Oh,” he smiled, the low, suggestive tone suddenly gone from his voice. “I should have _known_ you’d be such a lightweight, Hwan.”

 

Hwan looked up and straightened his shoulders, ego further bruised by Taekwoon’s softening expression. He was-- _what??_

 

 

“I’m not that-- I’m _fine_ ,” he insisted, walking forward. Just as he opened his mouth to protest further, the soft sounds of the singer’s latest single filled the space between them.

 

 

Taekwoon sighed and dug his phone out of his pocket. The smile fell from his face as he turned around and answered the call. He spoke quickly and quietly but Hwan eyed him as he waited, curious, picking up what bits of conversation he could overhear.

 

 

“...out.”

 

“Just _out._ I’ll be--”

 

“No, I _know_ I have a taping at--”

 

“...Fine.”

 

 

He sighed as he turned back around, and Hwan looked down, adjusting the sleeves of his work suit in an attempt to appear disinterested.

 

“That was my manager. I need to go,” he said flatly, suddenly closed off.

 

 

Hwan looked back up.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Hwan,” he hesitated for a moment, looking at the smaller man. Then, just as Hwan was finding the courage to reach out towards him, Taekwoon turned and walked away, hunched over, phone once more up against his ear.

 

Hwan stood there for a few moments, confused and alone, before frowning and stomping off in the opposite direction towards the nearest bus stop. He shot the bouncer at the club’s entrance a dripping, poisonous look as he left.

 

  
  
  
* * *

 

 

The rest of the weekend passed before Hwan heard from Taekwoon again. The entire time he’d tried, _really tried_ , not to ruminate on the somewhat hazy memory of their night at the club, but he couldn’t help it.

 

 

_“Do you ever get lonely?”_

 

 

Hwan grimaced, slamming the copier’s top section down with more force than necessary. Why had he said that? And more importantly _why_ couldn’t he stop thinking about what could have happened if Taekwoon’s entire attitude hadn’t changed afterwards? Sure, there was the phone call, but Hwan couldn’t help but wonder--

 

“..Hwan. _KIM_ _HWAN!!_ ”

 

Team Leader Byeon’s loud voice brought him back to his senses, and Hwan’s eyes widened at the stream of paper shooting out of the copier.

 

 

Oh _._ Oh no. _Not again_...

 

 

He scrambled at the printer’s controls, just now seeing the two extra zeros he’d inadvertently entered into the copy count. Finally, after another ten copies of his latest loan applicant’s ID floated onto the floor, the machine stuttered to a halt. He leaned down, scrambling to pick up the extra copies. This was _just_ what he needed, after failing to get Byeon’s requested autograph…

 

Standing back up, he puffed his chest out and gestured angrily at the copier.

 

“I didn’t-- this machine just--”

 

“Save it, Hwan,” Byeon said, gritting his teeth and pointing at the branch’s sliding door. “You know we have to shred those now. Finish up that transaction and then--”

 

Hwan sighed.

 

 

“Yeah. The fliers.”

 

  
  
  
* * *

 

 

Once outside, Hwan leaned back against the tree behind him-- his usual spot-- halfheartedly holding out the heavy stack of KCU advertisements in his hand.

 

It was then, finally, his phone vibrated shortly in his pocket. Expecting it to be another admonishment from Byeon, he frowned. Instead--

 

 

_ <<JTW: HWAN~ Where are you?>> _

 

 

He stood up suddenly, dropping the stack of fliers. He moved his thumbs to respond, when the three moving dots appeared again at the bottom corner of his screen.

 

_ <<JTW: Aren’t you supposed to be at work?>> _

 

 

Hwan frowned, confused.

 

 

_ <<I am at work.>> _

 

_ <<JTW: No you’re not, where are you?>> _

 

 

Suddenly realizing what was going on, Hwan paled and looked back at the direction of their branch. Oh god. _Oh no._

 

 

_ <<I’m outside handimg out fliwrs>> _

 

He typed as fast as he could, thumbs hitting all the wrong letters.

 

_ <<JTW: So I’ve been told…>> _

 

 

Hwan felt his soul all but leave his body at Taekwoon’s response. He could only imagine the chaos that would ensue once he returned, the--

 

 

_ <<JTW: I’m on my way over.>> _

 

 

Scrambling, he gathered the mess of fliers he’d dropped and attempted to straighten them into a neat stack once more. He’d only just finished gathering the scattered leaflets and stood up again when a familiar voice sounded behind him.

 

 

“Hwan.”

 

 

Taekwoon had done his best to disguise himself from the general public, covering his mouth and nose with a black mask and tucking his hair into a ballcap, but there was no mistaking that voice. Turning around, he tried his best to straighten the bundle of paper in his hand and hide the _mortifying_ KCU sash around his shoulder.

 

 

“T-Taekwoon,” he stuttered, but the singer simply walked over and grabbed half the stack of fliers, seemingly uninterested in teasing Hwan for the moment.

 

 

“Sorry about Friday,” he said, handing out the advertisements alongside a bewildered Hwan. “My manager can be a real _dick_ about my schedule.”

 

Hwan said nothing, torn between cautious optimism and his relief that for once, he hadn’t been the one to ruin the evening.

 

“Anyway,” Taekwoon continued, “There’s nothing I can really do about it, but that doesn’t mean you can’t _join_ me next time.”

 

“What?” Hwan turned around. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Won’t your manag--”

 

“There are some things he knows better than to complain about, if he wants me to be _cooperative_ ,” Taekwoon winked from underneath his cap. “Come with me to a taping I have this weekend.”

 

 

“I--”

 

 

“I’m not taking no for an answer, Hwan,” Taekwoon interrupted, eyes smiling over his mask as he turned and dropped his half of the fliers back into Hwan’s hands.

 

“Oh, by the way, why didn’t you _tell me_ your boss wanted an autographed album? It’s no wonder he’s got you out here in the sun. Anyway-- See you Saturday.”

 

 

Hwan sighed, and Taekwoon gave him a lazy wave as he walked away.

 

  
  
  
* * *

 

 

That Saturday, despite Hwan’s reservations and half-hearted protests, Taekwoon did indeed succeed in dragging him along to MBC’s studios for his scheduled _Weekly Idol_ taping. True to his word, his manager wasn’t exactly happy to see him, especially after Taekwoon off-handedly introduced him as _‘Kim Hwan-- you know, that fan from my last concert?’_ , but said nothing and spent the rest of the day ignoring him for the most part. Aside from a few curious glances, the rest of the studio’s staff did the same, and before long Hwan simply faded into the background of agents, managers, directors, and studio staff as he watched ‘Leo’ charm his fellow guests and hosts alike.

 

 

Afterwards, in the back of a large black company van, Taekwoon sighed and sunk back into the dark leather seats. Hwan shifted in his own seat, taken aback at how exhausted he looked. The star groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

 

 

“Thanks for coming with me today.”

 

Hwan fidgeted with his rolled up sleeves, unsure of what to say. Taekwoon turned to look at him.

 

“You’re right, you know.”

 

“Right? Right about what?” Hwan’s eyebrows dropped suspiciously, but Taekwoon just gave him a wry smile and leaned in towards him.

 

 

“I do get lonely. But-- not with you, Hwan.”

 

 

Hwan felt his face heat up at the unexpected confession, but before he had a chance to answer the van’s front door opened and Taekwoon’s manager slid into the driver's seat, dumping a stack of paperwork onto the passenger seat next to him. With that Taekwoon straightened back up in his seat and crossed his ankle over his knee, vulnerability gone again just as fast as it had come.

 

“Lee! Turn on the A/C!” he yelled up towards his manager.

 

 

“It’s getting late, let’s go.”

 

 

.


	5. The Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwan catches up with a friend and gains some unexpected attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I have planned, only one more chapter... thanks again for reading!! <333

 

**The Photo**

 

 

 

“So how are things with _Leo_?”

 

 

A few weeks later, Hwan sat across from a slightly disgruntled Wonshik. His friend drug the singer’s name out as he asked, learning forward, and Hwan coughed into his drink.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he countered, attempting to hide his reaction behind a scowl as he quickly returned his cup to the plastic table between them and looked down into his jjajangmyeon.

 

“Right,” Wonshik picked up his phone, unlocking it before swiping his index finger up the screen repeatedly, as if scrolling through his gallery or Instagram feed. “Come on, Hwan-- this is the first time I’ve managed to drag you out _all month_. You’re never this busy.”

 

Hwan looked back up, mouth full of noodles. It was true; he and Taekwoon had settled into a strangely comfortable routine. Every weekend the star would drag him along to whatever taping, recording, or other event he had scheduled, granted of course that it wasn’t a _public_ engagement. Still, he didn’t know how to answer Wonshik’s question.

 

 

“I’m never this-- What’s _that_ supposed to mean? I’m pretty popular I’ll have you kno--”

 

“Hwan.”

 

“All we--”

 

“What’s _this_ then?”

 

 

He stopped mid chew as Wonshik held out his phone in front of him. Displayed across the screen was a crisp photo with a small, cursive white ‘ _L_ ’ in the bottom corner. Hwan recognized it immediately as the logo of one of Taekwoon’s most popular fansites-- one of his favorites no less. However the photo’s subject wasn’t the pop star in question, but _him_ , stepping into a large black van.

 

Dropping his chopsticks, he reached across the table and yanked the phone from his friend’s hand, almost spilling the half finished bottle of soju next to him in the process.

 

 

“ _Give me that_.”

 

 

Using his thumb and index finger to study the photo more closely, he realized it was from last weekend, when he’d accompanied Taekwoon to a Ceci photoshoot. The whole thing had ended up being far less glamorous than he’d imagined… makeup artists, stylists and coordinators rushing around, crowding the surprisingly small studio. One of the editors even had the audacity to walk up to him and start listing off a large _coffee order_ , as if he was some brown-nosing intern or company errand boy.

 

Naturally, when he’d complained about it to Taekwoon on their way out, the taller man had laughed about it almost the entire way back to the his suite.

 

 

Returning his attention back to the photo, he frowned. This must have been taken, then, as they left the studio. He could see Taekwoon’s leg, just out of frame, already inside the van, and his own lips were turned up into a disappointed pout at Taekwoon’s teasing. Suddenly self conscious, he reached up with his left hand and began to pick through his curly hair. It wasn’t a _bad_ photo, but did his nose really look like--

 

“You should check out the comments,” Wonshik continued with a small smile, pouring each of them another small glass of soju.

 

Hwan scrolled down past two more photos of him sulking next to Taekwoon and pulled the phone closer to his face.

 

_[+12/-1]  Who is that??_

 

_[+5/-8]  I’ve been seeing him around. I heard it’s a new manager._

 

_[+25/-3]  There’s no way he’s a manager. Leo never acts that way with his other staff…_

 

_[+17/-0]  Why are they always standing so close? Who is this?? Does anyone know his name?_

 

_[+9/-8]  Maybe it’s a company trainee… He’s not bad looking._

 

_[+21/-7]  He looks familiar. I think I saw him at the concert last year._

 

_[+14/-5]  Hul, Leo has many male fans? Is he a fansite admin?_

 

_[+8/-0]  I think I saw him backstage with Leo at the last concert too. He was dressed weird. He didn’t have a camera._

 

The comments continued further, with wild speculation. Hwan couldn’t help but look over his shoulder at the other tables around him as he handed Wonshik his phone back. His friend was grinning widely now, watching Hwan hunch closer to his half finished meal.

 

 

“This isn’t _funny_ , Wonshik. Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier?”

 

“I wanted to, but you blew me off on Tuesday, remember?”

 

“I- that- I already _said_ \--”

 

“Okay, _okay_. Look, I just saw this the other day. Honestly.” Wonshik slurred slightly, finishing his glass and leaning forward, watching Hwan self consciously pick at his noodles.

 

 

“So..?”

 

 

“So _what_?” Hwan shot back.

 

“So what _is_ going on between you two?”

 

Hwan rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Get the check. It’s your turn this time.”

 

  
  
  
  
* * *

 

 

Later, lying back against his bed, Hwan reconsidered his friend’s question. What _was_ going on between him and Taekwoon? The man had a way of drawing him in, captivating him the same way he always had onstage, but then--

 

Pulling away.

 

One moment the star would be leaning forward, truly _Jung Taekwoon_ instead of ‘Leo,’ finally letting his guard down until just when Hwan was sure that finally, _this was it_ , something in him would change. The walls would come back up.

 

Hwan sat up and reached over to dig his phone out from his bag. He hesitated, head pounding as he looked down at Taekwoon’s number. Should he _say_ something? The man was busy but surely at least his managers had noticed…

 

Frowning in frustration, he sighed and tapped his fingers across the screen. It was always a 50/50 chance he’d even respond _anyway_.

 

 

_ <<Hey.>> _

 

 

Twenty minutes passed, and Hwan had all but fallen asleep, when--

 

 

_ <<JTW: Hwan, I thought you were busy tonight. What’s up?>> _

 

_ <<Do you check your fansites?>> _

 

 

A few minutes later, _finally_ , Hwan’s phone chirped again.

 

 

_ <<JTW: Oh-- you saw that?>> _

 

 _ <<JTW: So cute, Hwan~ pouting outside my van. I’d almost forgot how upset you were about the _ coffee _incident. >> _

 

 

He blushed, and thought a moment before replying.

 

_ <<Is it really okay for-- >> _

 

His fingers trailed off, message unsent, as he saw the three blinking dots appear again at the edge of his screen. He waited.

 

 

_ <<JTW: Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. Come by tomorrow?>> _

 

 

Hwan felt a strange lump in the back of his throat, but forced his fingers to reply.

 

_ <<Okay.>> _

 

  
  
  
* * *

 

 

The next day, Hwan stepped out of his taxi and looked up at the towering Gangnam high rise in front of him. He’d only been over to Taekwoon’s place once before, after they'd both gotten caught in an unexpected downpour, but the building seemed that much more intimidating today. Twice as tall. Tugging at the sleeves of his blue striped shirt, he shook off his nerves and walked inside.

 

 

“Hwan,” Taekwoon said as he opened the door and let the man into his suite. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans, hair damp, fresh from a shower. “Have you eaten? Are you hungry?”

 

Hwan walked slowly into the apartment and shook his head.

 

 

“No, I--”

 

 

“Look,” Taekwoon interrupted, turning back around. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his gaze down towards his feet, avoiding Hwan’s eyes.

 

Hwan blinked, waiting.

 

 

“The photo-- these photos...

 

They're a problem.”

 

 

“Oh..”

 

 

“You know how it is,” Taekwoon continued, looking back up and stepping forward. His voice had an edge to it, and his eyes seemed so, _so_ tired.

 

“My fansites, my _fans_ \-- they’re, they’re the thing that keeps my career going. I can’t, I mean-”

 

 

“I get it.”

 

 

Hwan’s voice was louder than he’d intended as he interrupted the man in front of him. Why did this feel like an ending-- an ending to something that had barely even _started_ ? In an attempt to keep his pride intact, he turned around and left, slamming the door over Taekwoon’s surprised protests. Standing in the elevator on its way down, he wondered why he’d thought this could continue in the first place. Why it _hurt_ so much.

 

 

Three weeks later, he sat alone in his room, looking at the alert on his phone announcing Leo’s upcoming comeback.

 

 

.


	6. Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwan debates whether or not to attend Leo's last promotional stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two chapters, as always... thanks so much for reading. I'm not 100% about what happens at music show recordings, so please just roll with any inaccuracies haha. <3

 

**Comeback**

 

 

The song was good.

 

Hwan couldn’t deny _that_ at least. He’d watched all of Leo’s stages and variety appearances-- everything from Music Bank to another brief guest hosting stint on _Weekly Idol_. The star looked great, but Hwan couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the time he’d been there as well. Watching him from behind the bright lights and heavy cameras, sitting in the back of his black company van, listening to him vent out his frustrations at the script he’d been given...

 

He sighed, slumping back against his bed again, when his phone chirped.

 

 

_ <<Kim Wonshik: Hwan.>> _

 

_ <<Kim Wonshik: Can you at least answer me this time? Stop acting like a goddamn zombie and PICK UP THE PHONE.>> _

 

 

Hwan frowned, but his friend was right. He’d been waking up to his alarm, showering, showing up on time to work, but just _going through the motions_ ever since Leo’s comeback. It wasn’t healthy, but at the same time-- it was better than dwelling on the truth of the matter. Something he wasn’t sure he was ready to face.

 

He didn’t know when, but somewhere along the way he’d fallen for the star. No, he corrected himself-- not the star, but the few glimpses he’d gotten of the man underneath the stage makeup and tailored clothes. _Taekwoon._

 

Sitting back up, he unlocked his phone again.

 

 

_ <<Sorry. I’ve just been busy.>> _

 

_ <<Kim Wonshik: Oh right, Leo’s comeback. Waking up early to catch all his stages?>> _

 

 

Hwan winced.

 

 

_ <<No.. I’ve been too busy for that too.>> _

 

_ <<Kim Wonshik: What?? You haven’t been to any this time? Really?>> _

 

 

Thumbs hovering over his phone’s bright screen, he hesitated. He didn’t know what to say.

 

 

_ <<Kim Wonshik: Tomorrow’s the last stage, right? You really not going to show up?>> _

 

He looked across the room where his freshly bought album, fan club ID, and slogan were neatly stacked on his desk next to his leather work bag.

 

 _Waiting_ for him.

 

 

_ <<We’ll see.>> _

  
  
  
* * *

 

The next day, bright and early at 5:15 AM, he was camped outside of MNET’s studios. He felt self conscious in his striped white work shirt, navy tie, and grey slacks, but if past promotional cycles were any indicator, he’d have to leave straight for the branch the moment the music stopped. There’s no telling what Byeon would do if he was late _again_. He crossed his arms impatiently as he waited-- ID and fan goods pressed tightly against his chest.

 

Finally, after another twenty minutes he was ushered inside along with the rest of the predominantly female crowd. As soon as the lights dimmed and Leo walked out on stage, Hwan found himself suddenly regretting that he’d waited until _now_ to see the comeback he’d been so excited about only a month earlier. The star was smiling broadly as he waved a greeting to the crowd, and Hwan couldn’t help but smile back.

 

He looked _happy._

 

 

For the next forty minutes, Hwan forgot about how upset he’d been when he’d slammed the door on the way out of Taekwoon’s suite. Instead, watching him perform, his memories, _all_ of his memories, from the first album he bought to last summer’s concert, came flooding back. All too quickly, it was over, but Hwan left the building with a glowing grin on his face.

 

That was until, walking past the small group of fans waiting to photograph Leo on his way out, a loud voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

 

“ _Hey--!!_ ”

 

Hwan looked up to face a group of girls, clearly younger than him, armed with DSLR cameras and blocking his way.

 

 

“It’s _YOU!!_ ”

 

“The guy from _LEOn Heart_ ’s photos--”

 

“Who _are you--?_ ”

 

 

Blinking, Hwan stepped backwards in surprise. One of the girls pointed angrily at the slogan and album under his arm.

 

 

“I told you he wasn’t a manager. He’s a _fan_.”

 

“ _What--?_ What were you doing with-- ”

 

“ _How could you make such a scandal_ \--”

 

 

As they began to shout over each other, voices rising, more and more heads began to turn in his direction. He looked around, eyes wide, and tried not to panic. He hadn’t even _considered_ that people might remember him. That despite showing up in a show of support for Taekwoon, just by being here he might be inadvertently hurting his career. _Again_. He needed to get out of here; he was already late enough as it was and--

 

 

“Kim Hwan.”

 

A familiar voice behind him interrupted his thoughts, and all of a sudden the commotion in front of him turned to shocked silence.

 

“There you are,” Taekwoon said, walking up next to Hwan and placing a hand on his shoulder. “My favorite new _intern_. I was looking for you. Thanks for stopping by to fill up any empty seats.”

 

 

Hwan nodded, playing along, standing alongside the singer as he smiled and bowed twice towards his fans. Waving cheerily at the murmuring crowd, he turned and guided Hwan towards his waiting van, arm around his shoulders. Once they were inside, the man’s manager gave him a scalding look. Taekwoon crossed his legs and rolled his eyes.

 

“Relax, Lee. Promotions are officially ending after the live recording tonight, anyway. We’re just giving him a ride to work,” he said shortly, eyeing Hwan’s outfit, complete with his bank ID already looped around his neck and work bag on the seat next to him. “Right?”

 

Hwan nodded again.

 

“Y-yeah,” he managed.

 

“See?” Taekwoon shot back towards his manager, crossing his arms and turning to look out of his window as they drove off towards the expressway. Hwan watched him, as off balance in his presence as he’d been when they’d first met.

 

 

“Thank you,” he said finally. “The-- the new album is great. I know maybe I shouldn’t have come to--”

 

“It’s okay, Hwan.”

 

“I know but--”

 

“I was glad to see you.”

 

 

Taekwoon flashed Hwan a reassuring smile, and he relaxed. He stuffed his slogan, album and ID into his leather bag, relieved that if Taekwoon still harbored any resentment for the way he walked out on him, at the very least he was kind enough not to show it. The rest of the ride was comfortable, with Hwan filling the silence between them with various complaints about how _busy_ work was lately, or wondering why on earth they had to open this early _anyway_. When they arrived outside of Hwan’s branch, just barely on time, he slung his bag around his shoulders and looked back at Taekwoon after stepping out into the sun.

 

 

“Thanks again,” he said tentatively.

 

“No problem. Take care, Hwan,” Taekwoon nodded, and gave him a small nod as he shut the van door. Hwan watched the black vehicle drive off again for a moment, before turning around and rushing inside.

 

  
  
  
* * *

 

 

The bank was busy, it was Friday after all, and although the constant line of customers kept Hwan’s attention occupied for the most part, Taekwoon’s voice kept nagging at the the back of his mind. First ‘ _I was glad to see you,_ ’ but then ‘ _Take care, Hwan._ ’? He had to admit he was disappointed. He hadn’t expected the atmosphere between them to be as if nothing had happened, but at the same time, a part of him had selfishly hoped for something more.

 

Finally, as the day came to a close, Hwan signed off his closing balance with a tired Team Leader Byeon and walked out of the branch’s glass doors. Standing on the sidewalk, he paused, looking between the direction of his usual bus top and an approaching taxi.

 

Then, he stomped forward, eyes narrowed in determination, and waved his hand out.

 

 

“Gangnam district,” he said to the driver as he hopped inside.

 

 

.


	7. Selfie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan or no plan, Hwan takes things into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... thank you SO MUCH for reading, and thank you for all the kind comments and encouragement. T.T I'm so sorry this took forever to finish... Anyway, I'm sad to leave this pair behind, but I love Hwan TO DEATH so I can see myself maybe writing some random one shots on more of their future adventures.... eventually haha.
> 
> If you enjoyed it comments and kudos are always appreciated!! 
> 
> THANKS AGAIN, I LOVE YOU GUYS!! <3

 

**Selfie?**

 

 

Traffic was surprisingly light as Gangnam’s signature skyscrapers came into view, and it wasn’t long before Hwan was stepping out into the evening shadow of Taekwoon’s high-rise. He walked in with all the confidence he could muster, and jammed his thumb against the 31st floor button upon entering the building’s elevator. On the way up he watched the numbers rise and wondered, just _what_ exactly, was he going to say? He wasn’t typically one to apologize, or even _admit_ he was in the wrong, but something needed to be said.

 

 

‘ _I don’t care about the photos, I just--_ ’

 

No, maybe he shouldn’t bring that up again.

 

 

‘ _I tried to stay away, but I couldn’t stop thinking about--_ ’

 

He groaned and hid his face in his hands. What was this, a bad _network_ _drama_?

 

 

‘ _Taekwoon, I miss you. I think I--_ ’

 

 

The soft _ding_ of the elevator brought him back to himself, and he tentatively peeked out and down the hallway for a moment before stepping out. He clutched his hands around the strap of his work bag and made his way towards Taekwoon’s suite. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his chin and knocked.

 

 

No one answered.

 

 

Hwan looked down at his feet and sighed, his confidence starting to deflate. Why had he assumed he’d be home in the first place?? Why didn't he, at the very least, call him first? This whole idea was so _stupid._ He considered his options for a moment, but ultimately sunk down to sit on the hallway floor, leaning against the wall behind him.

 

He’d made it this far. Maybe, maybe if he just waited for a few minutes...

  
  
  
* * *

 

 

An hour later he was still waiting, _determined_ , when finally the elevator doors at the end of the hall opened and Taekwoon walked out. He was still dressed in his stage clothes, nose down and fingers tapping away at his phone. Hwan scrambled to his feet as the taller man looked up and slowed at the sight of his unexpected visitor.

 

 

“ _Hwan_?” Straightening his back and balling his fists loosely at his sides, Hwan took a deep breath.

 

“Taekwoon,” he said, trying not to flinch under the singer’s amused gaze.  “I-- there’s something I need to say.”

 

Taekwoon grinned and shoved his phone into his pocket as he walked around Hwan and entered his code into the keypad.

 

“ _Oh_? That sounds ominous. But come in first,” he laughed, holding the door open. Hwan gave him a guarded look but nodded and walked inside the suite.

 

 

Letting the door click shut behind him, Taekwoon walked past Hwan’s expectant stare towards the kitchen and Hwan huffed to himself in irritation as he reluctantly followed him. He felt like a lost puppy. His hands were practically _strangling_ the leather of his work bag as he watched Taekwoon calmly grab a beer from his refrigerator.

 

“Want one, Hwan?” he asked. “Celebrate the end of another promotion cycle with me?”

 

 

“ _Taekwoon._ ”

 

 

Hwan leaned forward, an edge to his voice. He was doing it-- _again_ . Hiding behind the bravado and humor of his public persona, purposefully throwing him off balance when he’d come over to talk about something _serious_ . Taekwoon simply looked up and shrugged, slamming the fridge door shut with his elbow and holding out a can of _Hite Stout_. Hwan looked between the beer and the small smirk on the man’s face.

 

He couldn't _take_ it anymore.

 

 

Innocent confession forgotten, he rushed forward, grabbed the front of Taekwoon’s silky black shirt, and pressed his lips against his. Taekwoon froze, taken by surprise again by Hwan for the first time since their initial backstage encounter. Then, just when Hwan was about to back off, face burning, he opened his mouth and eagerly returned the kiss, pressing against the shorter man and backing him up until the small of Hwan’s back bumped against his kitchen countertop. He reached around Hwan’s hips and haphazardly dropped both cans of beer onto the granite, forgotten, behind him.

 

Hwan’s hands only tightened around Taekwoon’s shirt as the singer’s arms wrapped around his waist. His hands were cold, and Hwan shivered at the contrast between the warmth of Taekwoon’s broad chest and the cool fingertips running up his back.

 

It felt good. It felt _right_. Better than he’d ever imagined.

 

Finally, Hwan leaned back, releasing Taekwoon’s shirt from his hands and smoothing the soft fabric. He wrinkled his nose as his eyes moved from the man’s lips upwards.

 

 

“I-- I’m... I’m _sorry_ ,” he said, almost forcing the apology out, unaccustomed to admitting that maybe, just maybe, he’d been in the wrong to storm out that day, three weeks ago. He felt his cheeks heat up as he continued.

 

“But… I was was glad to see you too, Taekw--”

 

“ _Shhh,_ ” Taekwoon murmured, having heard enough, and closed the gap between them once again.

 

 

“I know.”

  
  
  
* * *

 

 

Later that night, Hwan scrunched Taekwoon’s thick white sheets higher above his shoulders, burying himself up to his nose. Next to him, sprawled out on his back, the star laughed.

 

 

“Hwan, what’s the point in covering up _now_?” he said, reaching over to play with Hwan’s disheveled curly hair.

 

“Actually-- nevermind. It’s cute.”

 

 

“ _Hey_ ,” Hwan protested, voice muffled as he tried to sink further down into the mattress beneath them. Taekwoon grinned, and turned over onto his side, propping his head up with his elbow.

 

“Taekwoon,” Hwan continued after a moment. “What… what do we…”

 

“What do we do now?” Taekwoon found the words for him. “Well, I _suppose_ a shower is in order, but I’m always down for a second round if you--”

 

“ _Taekwoon--_!!” Hwan lifted his head up out of the sheets. This singer laughed at his own joke, but softened at Hwan’s expression.

 

 

“What… do you _want_ to do, Hwan?”

 

 

Hwan let his head fall back down as he considered the question. Taekwoon looked back at him, watching him closely.

 

“You know this isn’t going to be easy.”

 

“I-- I know,” Hwan nodded. “But--”

 

“Will you be able to handle it? Long schedules, _thousands_ of other fans screaming my name, constantly sneaking underneath the media’s nose?”

 

 

Hwan frowned, and met Taekwoon’s gaze. What kind of question was _that_ ?? It’s not like he really had a choice in the matter. He wouldn’t _be here_ if he hadn’t already fallen for the man. All he wanted was to stay like this, together, night after night, in whatever small moments they could find. All he wanted was _Taekwoon._ And Kim Hwan didn't give up easily on something he’d set his sights on.

 

“I’m _Kim Hwan_ ,” he reiterated aloud, pouting and somewhat insulted.

 

 

Taekwoon burst into laughter.

 

 

“Oh, Hwan,” he said, moving close to wrap his left arm around Hwan’s buried waist. “You’re right. Why did I even _ask_?”

 

“I just meant-- I mean what about your manager? What about the compan--”

 

“Sssh. I’ll deal with them,” he pressed a finger to Hwan’s lips with his free hand to silence him, and leaned in to nuzzle against the man’s long neck.

 

 

Hwan couldn’t help but smile as Taekwoon pressed light kisses down towards his shoulders, slowly peeling the sheets away as he moved.

 

“Stop it,” he whined. “I’m-- I get ticklish--”

 

 

Suddenly, Taekwoon pulled back.

 

“Wait, first--” he said, and twisted around, leaning down over the side of his bed and grabbing his phone from the pair of slacks pooled in a pile on his bedroom floor. Turning back towards Hwan, he grinned.

 

 

“Selfie?”

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading...
> 
> You can always hit me up on twt @chajingjing!! <3


End file.
